Road of a Konoha Ninja
by shippuden 95
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has saved the Ninja world. After destroying Akatsuki and defeating Uchiha Madara, with the help of uchiha sasuke. Naruto is now a 25 year old Jonin. Little does he know danger still lurks in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1 The mission

Road of a Konoha Ninja

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Warning: i will make up a lot of fake japanese names please don't criticize my made-up names!

*This is my first first fan-made story. So please criticize and give me as much pointers as you can. Also I am dyslexic so I sometimes get words confused with each other so bare with me.

_Naruto Uzumaki has saved the Ninja world. After destroying Akatsuki and defeating Uchiha Madara, with the help of uchiha sasuke who has now returned to the village, who was disguised as the sixth Hokage, Danzou. Naruto has carved his name in Ninja History and is now a 25 year old Jonin. A hero, a jinchuriki, a sage, also know as Naruto the Great Sage. But danger still lurks in the darkness waiting for it time to rain terror._

_Chapter 1- The mission_

Fire Country Border- 12 A.M

"Hey Yanojo!" a Hyuuga ninja yelled. "I'm all done setting the letter bombs here! what about you?!"

Yanojo was was sitting in a cave setting up the last of the letter bombs when Hyuuga Ko appeared next him.

"Come on, Yanojo. Your taking forever. This place is starting to creep me out." Ko said with a small squeal.

"Hold on I'm almost done. Hey have you ever heard the rumors that this place used to be the head courters for Akatsuki?" Yanojo said.

"YES! Thats exactly why i want to leave! I don't care if there making a new town here it's still a place where the worst ninja used to be!" Screamed Ko who was now incredible freaked out.

Yanojo ,who was constantly relaxed, said "Chill Ko. We need to destroy this place if we want to finish the mission. Try not to wet your paints, ok."

"How about both of you try not wet." said a voice from the shadows behind them.

The two jonin twirled around both taking out Kunai. When they heard a small whisper.

"God Style: White Darkness."

Then everything went black and no screams were heard.

Konoha- Naruto's House- 11 A.M

25 year old Naruto was outside practicing a new jutsu. He had been practicing this same jutsu since the day he met his father ,Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage, in the seal of the Kyuubi. Naruto now had a matured face and now looked like his own man. He had grown his hair out the way his father had it and still wore the same black headband with the long laces. He wore a traditional jonin uniform except for the fact that the sleeves and pants were black with flames at the end of them. His right armed was completely bandaged. He also wore a brown sash over his shoulder which held a big red scroll.

"Damn it." Naruto panted. "I'm so close. I need to master this soon."

Naruto built up an immense amount of his own chakra in a matter of seconds, performed the correct seals, and then....

"NARUTOOOOO-SENSEII!!!!" a loud obnoxious female shinobi screamed out of nowhere.

Naruto fell over instantly in a comedy like fashion. He looked up to see a green haired blind kunoichi who was wearing a red skirt and a tight red shirt a little barley covering her chest.

"You know you've been a chunin for more than a year Kimiko. You don't need to call me sensei anymore." Naruto said as harshly as he could to the 16 year old blind girl.

"Don't be so mean sensei. Anyways i just came hear to remind you that you, me, Hikaru and Hinata and we are leaving in like five minutes." Kimiko said.

"Hinata? I thought this was a team 4 mission?! What happened to Nii? Why does Hinata have to come! What about Sasuke or Sakura or even Shikimaru's lazy ass?!" Naruto was on the verge of screaming he was getting very worked up.

"Wow wow slow down. Nii's just been admitted into anbu and it was last minute so he had to pull out, Sasuke's also in anbu too, I don't know where Sakura is, and Shikamaru is at the Sand village." Kimiko replied as fast as she could. "Listen sensei... I know things between you and Hinata have been kinda weird for years now. But you have to get over it. She was the only one available plus I think it's good if you two work with each other again. Anyways i have to go I'll meat you at the gate 1 o' clock. Bye Sensei!!" Then the green headed ninja disappeared.

Naruto didn't even say anything. His mind was in a totally different place. He and Hinata had been avoiding each other for about 2 years now since the "incident". Naruto had said sorry about 100 times but Hinata could barely look at him... and that was the end of there 9 year relationship.

"Geez... this is going to be one long mission." Naruto said with a long frown.

Konoha- Konoha Gate- 1:35 P.M

At the The Konaha Gate both Kimiko and Hikaru Takanawa were both waiting at the gate for Hinata and Naruto.

Hikaru Takanawa was also once a student of Naruto and is now a chunin. He has jet black with cold blue eyes. He was a white chinese style suit and had a white sword over his back. He was known as the Cold Ninja of Konoha. He was said to be completely merciless in battle.

"Where are they?!" yelled the blind kunoichi. "We're like a half an hour behind schedule!! Damn! There as late as Kakashi!"

"Shut up Kimiko. Can't you see that Hinata has been here the whole time. She was hear before us." Hikaru said in a annoyed way.

"I can't SEE anything! I sense charkra and feel vibrations. You're still as mean as ever!" Kimiko yelled.

Hikaru just turned around now ignoring her. He glanced at Hinata for a moment before he heard Kimiko say "He's here."

Naruto appeared in front of the gate seconds later and said "Sorry for being late I was getting the mission briefing. Everyone get over here."

Hinata quietly walked over towards the circle of the three ninjas. Staying away from Naruto as far as she could.

"This is it" Naruto said in a commanding voice. "This is A rank mission and possibly S. Two jonin leveled ninja were reported dead near the former Akatsuki head courters near the border of the Land of Fire. The Akatsuki head courters was meant to be bombed for a construction site to become a small town. The names of the shinobi were Ko Hyuuga and Yanojo Nata. Our mission is two find the bodies and the killer or killers. As leader of the mission I will not tolerate careless mistakes. It's about a days run to get there. SO LET'S GO!"

Then the four ninjas disappeared into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2 The mission part 2

Road of a Konoha Ninja

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Warning: i will make up a lot of fake japanese names please don't criticize my made-up names!

_Naruto Uzumaki has saved the Ninja world. After destroying Akatsuki and defeating Uchiha Madara, with the help of uchiha sasuke who has now returned to the village, who was disguised as the sixth Hokage, Danzou. Naruto has carved his name in Ninja History and is now a 25 year old Jonin. A hero, a jinchuriki, a sage, also know as Naruto the Great Sage. But danger still lurks in the darkness waiting for it time to rain terror._

Chapter 2- The mission part 2

20 miles out of Fire country border- 2 A.M

"We're almost there!" Naruto called out to his team behind him. "We should take a break and then run rest of the way!"

Little did Naruto know, his team was completely exhausted from running none stop for 12 hours with only one 30 minute break. Naruto has done many solo missions and many times he forgets that his stamina is on a completely different level that many Ninjas.

"FINALLY!" Kimiko said after drinking a protein shake. "Im completely exhausted. Your worst than when I had a mission with Lee!"

"I'm pretty tired too." Hinata said softly ,"We should take a break for at least an hour before taking off again."

Naruto had planned for just having a 15 minute break but he knew Hinata had just made the decision herself and he wasn't in the mood for arguing.

"What about you ,Hikaru, are you tired two?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer to his former student.

"No." Hikaru trying to pull off the tough guy routine. The only one who actually knew he was tired was Kimiko who could hear his heart racing.

Hikaru turned around and looked into a tree bush as if there was someone there and then turned around....

___________________

Near the camp of Naruto's team were five shadows hiding in the trees surrounding them. These shadows were incredible good at concealing there charka and hiding that not even Kimiko or Hinata could sense or see them.

"You see them?" a deep unknown voice from the shadows said.

"Of course I do. The one in the cold blue eyes was staring right at me." another voice said sounding like it was coming from a women.

"There's four of them and five of us. We should take them down right now before they get any closer to the base." a impatient voice whispered.

"I'm good with that." said the women voice.

As the shadows began to tense up for attack a more commanding voice said "Wait! You see the blonde man there? That's Naruto Uzumaki of the Rasengan. I don't about the other three. But he's dangerously strong."

"Holy shit THATS him?!" the impatient voice said. "What do we do now? Should we pull back?"

"He's pretty hot. I think we should go and say hello." said the women's voice with a small smile.

"No. We retreat." said the commanding voice. "As much I hate to say this we don't stand much of a chance against him. We will save him for the elites to handle."

Then shadows all disappeared without making a noise.

______________________

After a little bit more than a hour Naruto got up and asked,"You guys ready to go?"

"Yup! let's do this!" Kimiko said now reenergized.

2 hours later- Fire Country Border

After arriving at the Border Naruto, Hinata, Kimiko and Hikaru began looking for a man named Arashi Lokino who was said to be the head construction worker who found the bodies.

Hinata walked up to a short old man with white hair and asked "Excuse me. DO you know where Arashi Lokino is?"

"I am Arashi," The short man said "You must be the ninjas from Konoha."

"Yeah we are." Naruto said,"Do you mind telling us what happened and how you found them?"

"Well.. as you know they were here two letter bomb the Akatsuki head courters so that we could begin constructing. Everyone around here was to afraid to do so we had to order ninjas." Arashi said then continued, "But once they went into the cave they never came out. My boss became very impatient and demanded that I go in and bomb the place myself."

"So!" Kimiko said beginning to become impatient.

"So as I was beginning to set up the letter bombs I started to smell this horrible smell. I followed the smell and found to dead bodies. One of the bodies looked pretty norma for a killing. A arm was cut off and he had some kunai in his back. But the other body just looked horrible. His clothes and skin were completely ripped off and his skull was open that you could see the brain." When Arashi had said this part he shivered.

"Ok we're heading in there right now." Naruto said trying ignore the last part. "Sorry Mr. Arashi but construction is going to have to wait a while."

Before Arashi could even answer Naruto, Kimiko, Hinata and Hikaru disappeared into the former head courters of the Akatsuki.

As they walked in Kimiko could already smell the blood coming from the bodies.

"Hinata," Naruto said. "You you think-"

"I've already activated my Byakugan, Naruto." Hinata stated in a annoyed tone.

Being here began to give Naruto chills. This was the place where he almost died and have the kyuubi extracted from him from Madara. If it wasn't for Sasuke having a change of heart and saving Naruto... he would have been killed. Naruto was in a daze. This place was nothing but bad memories for him.

"Here they are." Hinata said on the verge of tears looking at her former friend Ko.

Hikaru had to stop himself from vomiting and Naruto turned away. The body of Yanojo was limp his severed arm already had maggots crawling in it and his clothes were completely soaked in his own blood. But Hyuuga Ko's body looked horrible. His clothes and skin were all over the ground and his skull was ripped apart in which you could see the brain.

When Hikaru finally pulled himself together he said "This is a similar style of killing a hunter-nin would do. But I've never seen this style before. Ripping off the skin. Unlike the other body this one was studied from every inch of his body."

"Someone's here!" Kimiko said twirling around.

Before anyone could do anything they heard a voice from the shadows...

"God style: White Darkness.

_Author Notes: Ok so the first two chapters didn't have to much action yet but I promise chapter three will be completely awesome!_


	3. Chapter 3 The mission part 3

Road of a Konoha Ninja

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Warning: i will make up a lot of fake japanese names please don't criticize my made-up names!

*This is my first first fan-made story. So please criticize and give me as much pointers as you can. Also I am dyslexic so I sometimes get words confused with each other so bare with me.

_Naruto Uzumaki has saved the Ninja world. After destroying Akatsuki and defeating Uchiha Madara, with the help of uchiha sasuke who has now returned to the village, who was disguised as the sixth Hokage, Danzou. Naruto has carved his name in Ninja History and is now a 25 year old Jonin. A hero, a jinchuriki, a sage, also know as Naruto the Great Sage. But danger still lurks in the darkness waiting for its time to rain terror._

Chapter 3- The mission part 3

Former Akatsuki Head Courters- 5:40 A.M

Before anyone could do anything they heard a voice from the shadow...

"God style: White Darkness."

Suddenly a black darkness twirled around Hinata, Naruto, Kimiko and Hikaru. The darkness was sorta like a thick haze that completely surrounded them and got closer every second.

"EVERYONE CLOSE YOU EYES!" Kimiko shouted then swirled around and began to perform seals.

_Dragon-Monkey-Tiger-"Fire Style: Fist of the Sun!"_

There then was a blinding flash that came from Kimiko's body. The darkness instantly faded away and reveal the four unknown figures dressed in black cloaks with demon mask covering there faces.

Without any hesitation, one of the black cloaks lunged forward at Kimiko pulling out a long dagger like sword.

No longer dazed from Kimiko's jutsu, Naruto jumped in front of her threw a shrunken and began forming seals _Ox-Dog-Dragon-Rat-Dog-Boar-Snake-Tiger- "Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique!"_

The one shuriken split into 100. But the demon masked person batted the shuriken away like it was nothing.

"Shit!" Naruto said. _These guys are the real deal. We need to capture one and see if we can get some info._

Both Hinata and Hikaru were fighting there own cloaked figures. Hinata seemed to be holding her own but Hikaru was struggling. His opponent seemed to be the strongest.

Hikaru took out his sword and formed seals to fast to even comprehend. _"Accelerate Pole Blade Jutsu"_

The blade of his sword extended at a incredible fast rate. The tip went through the cloaked figure instantly. The blade returned back to it's normal size and was put back in it's scabbard. The cloaked figure fell over. Hikaru turned away with a smirk on his face.

The fallen demon masked figure's body turned to mist and disappeared. Hikaru was then knocked with a hard right to the face and he flew like a cannon ball.

_Holy shit! _Hikaru thought. _When the hell did he get a chance to make an illusion?_

The cloaked figure threw two kunai, both the kunai sunk into his left arm.

Naruto saw this as he was fighting his own cloaked figure with Kimiko.

"Switch off with me Hikaru!" Naruto yelled from afar. "That guys way two strong for you!"

Hikaru jumped out of the way of another barrage kunai. The lunged forward at his own cloaked figure being easily batted away.

Hikaru always had a pride issue. Even when he was on team 4 he would jeopardize the mission just to show he was the best.

The dark figure ran towards the mouth cave. Hikaru dashed after him.

"WAIT! Hikaru! Don't! It's a trap!" Naruto yelled. "Do you think you can handle this guy on you own Kimiko?"

"Hell yeah I can!" Kimiko said while getting a huge grin on her face.

"Good." Naruto said as he dashed after Hikaru.

When Naruto reached the mouth of the cave, he found that Hikaru was getting the shit kicked out of him by the black cloaked person.

The demon masked figure then jumped in the air performed the seal of the snake and said "_Earth style: Mountain Fissure jutsu"_

The ground between the Konoha ninja and the Cloaked Ninja began to separate into a huge gap. Naruto was far enough not to fall in but the hurt Hikaru easily fell into the huge fissure. At the last second he caught onto a root with his right arm and was holding on to dear life.

The cloaked ninja gave a soft chuckle then fled into the forest behind him.

Naruto knew that he could catch up to the person in the cloak easily but that risked Hikaru loosing his grip of the root and falling to his death.

"Damn it!" Naruto said then he ran over towards where Hikaru was and yelled "Grab my hand!"

A split second before Hikaru could do anything the root he was holding onto gave way. Hikaru was now falling at a fast rate and could see the ground beneath him.

_Noway a ninja can survive a fall like that. And I'm to weak to perform any jutsu right now._ _I guess this is the end. _Thought Hikaru with a sad smile on his face.

But Naruto wasn't going to let his former student die like that. _Shit! _He thought _I haven't fully mastered this yet but what the hell!_

Naruto built up his charkra while at the same time preforming three seal _Tiger-Dragon-Bird- "Flying Thunder God!"_

He was instantly teleported next to the falling Hikaru grabbed him and teleported right back up to where Naruto originally was.

Hikaru looked up "Sensei! I'm so sorry! I acted-"

But Naruto cut him off and said "Shut up, Hikaru. I got to go." Then Naruto sprinted after the cloak figure into the forest.

Naruto had created a newer version of the flying thunder god which was very hard to master. Instead of using seals or special kunai all he needed to do was sense the charkra/life force of someone and he would appear anywhere around them. He learned to do this while he was in Sage Mode and was fight Uchiha Madara. After the battle Naruto practiced sensing people's charkra to the point he no longer need sage mode to do it.

As Naruto was running through the forest he felt everywhere for the demon mask persons present but could not find it a all. But then for about a second he felt it. It was small, barely noticeable, but there was something dark about it. Naruto took his chances and said "_Flying Thunder God!"_

A second later heappeared behind the Masked person and through several Kunai at him.

The cloaked figure fell to the ground like a broken puppet. Naruto turned him over onto his stomach and asked "Who the hell are you guys?" as he said this he took the Demon mask off revealing a young boy who looked like he was around 17 or 18 with spiky black hair, a goatee and onix colored eyes. He was wearing a head band that was blank except for the there was a long scratch on it. Much like the way Akatsuki wore there headbands.

The cloaked boy smiled and said in a commanding voice "Damn your super strong. No wonder you beat Pain. But do me a favor and get the hell off me."

"No. Not until you tell me who you are." Naruto said.

"We are the Rebellion." The boy said simply.

"What the hell is that? Did you kill those Ninja?" Naruto was now starting to lose his temper.

The young man closed his eyes and bit on something in his mouth. Then he threw up a black colored blood and died. His vains turned black in which you could see them from his skin. Then his body began to turn to ash

"A death capsule." Naruto stated. _Who ever these guys are there hard core about not giving anything_ away.

Naruto gave a quick prayer for the boy then left.

_________________________

When Naruto returned from the forest, he found Hinata healing Hikarus' left arm while Kimiko was fetching his sword.

"It'll heal in a couple of days just don't work it to much."

Hikaru looked up to see his former master looking at him with a stern face. Hikaru was so ashamed that he couldn't even say anything.

"Hikaru, do you know why they Nii to join anbu instead of you?" Not even waiting for an answer Naruto continue "It wasn't because of skill or smarts. It was because he didn't show off and wasn't thinking about his damn pride during a mission! You on the other hand couldn't let thing go. I asked you to switch off so you could help Kimiko or Hinata while I handled the strongest one... the one you were fighting."

Hikaru turned away not wanting anyone to see his face and said "Whatever."

Naruto slammed into Hikaru at lightning fast speed running him into a wall. "Don't ever endanger your teammates during a mission know matter what, Hikaru!!!"

Naruto let go of Hikaru and he fell to his knees. He looked as if he was about to cry.

Naruto looked at him smiled and said, "Next time. I know you'll do the right thing."

"Yes, sensei." Hikaru said with tears falling from his cheek.

Kimiko walked up to Hikaru and gave him a hug. She then looked up at Naruto and said "Me and Hinata's opponents disappeared in thin air. Hinata can't even find them with her Byakugan."

"It's fine." Naruto said. "There's a near by village around here. That's where we will be staying. We should patch ourselves up then i'll brief you guys on what I learned there."

_Authors Notes: Lots of action right?! Next chapter is going to have some romance between Hinata and Naruto._


	4. Chapter 4 The mission part 4

Road of a Konoha Ninja

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Warning: i will make up a lot of fake japanese names please don't criticize my made-up names!

*This is my first first fan-made story. So please criticize and give me as much pointers as you can. Also I am dyslexic so I sometimes get words confused with each other so bare with me.

_Naruto Uzumaki has saved the Ninja world. After destroying Akatsuki and defeating Uchiha Madara, with the help of uchiha sasuke who has now returned to the village, who was disguised as the sixth Hokage, Danzou. Naruto has carved his name in Ninja History and is now a 25 year old Jonin. A hero, a jinchuriki, a sage, also know as Naruto the Great Sage. But danger still lurks in the darkness waiting for its time to rain terror._

Chapter 4- The mission part 4 -Rebellion

Fire Country Border- Shojonoco Town- The Imperial Hotel- 6:00 P.M

Naruto, Hinata, Kimiko and Hikaru sat in the hotel room, recovering after the brutal fight with the unknown ninja only known as The Rebellion.

"Have you ever heard of the before?" Hinata asked. The first direct question she asked Naruto in two years.

"I haven't," Naruto said trying to contain a smile, "But there jutsu are totally different from what I have ever seen before. And there headbands... the look like the same ones Akatsuki used to wear except without the village symbol in the middle."

"Yeah! And there super good at concealing themselves. It's supernatural! I couldn't feel there vibrations until seconds before they actually attacked." Kimiko stated still not able to believe it.

"Maybe it's some sort of kekkei genkai... This could be a new type of clan or something." Hinata said.

"Something tells me this is more of a group than a clan" Hikaru said while taking a couple pain killers for his arm.

"I agree. But whatever their ability is, we have to be on constant alert." said Naruto getting up. "Listen you guys. We're leaving first thing tomorrow morning, to check out the Akatsuki base. These Rebellion guys didn't jump us for nothing. We're going two split up. Two of us will check out the base, while the other town will look around town for info on these guys."

"What are the teams?" Hikaru asked.

"Me and Kimiko will search around the base. While you and Hinata look around for info." Naruto simply stated.

"Ummm Sensei. I don't think the teams are very good." Kimiko said sorta nervous because she usually did not give suggestions to thing. "I can tell whether or not people are lying and Hikaru can be very "convincing" when it comes to finding out what he wants. Plus you may need Hinata's help when comes to finding any clues. Not a blind girls."

"I agree with Kimiko." said Hikaru a very rare thing for him to do.

Hinata could've strangled Kimiko to death. But she merely shifted in her seat uncomfortable. Naruto's jaw practically fell off.

"Well ummm if it's alright with Hinata." Naruto stated nervously.

"It's fine." Hinata said quickly then left the room.

Hikaru was trying to restrain himself from asking his former master what happened between him and Hinata but knew he could just ask Kimiko tomorrow.

Suddenly, Naruto gets up takes off his headband, scroll, and jonin flat jacket. You could now see the entire sweatshirt. It had a red twirling symbol in the middle with the same red-flamed sleeves. He opened the door and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" the green haired girl called to her sensei.

"To get some ramen." Naruto stated flatly.

_______________________________

Fire Country Border- Shojonoco Town- The Imperial Hotel-1:15 A.M

Naruto got up in the middle of the night instantly.

_Shit! _he thought _I have to take a piss._

Naruto went to the bathroom and when he came out he saw Hinata waiting for him. She was wearing her hair tied backwards and wearing a long purple shirt. She looked absolutely beautiful.

With glaring eyes and a piercing voice she said "Listen Naruto. On the mission tomorrow I don't want you talk to me unless it's a emergency and I don't want you to even look in my direction. I don't want to hear your stupid apologize and I don't want to hear your sympathy. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." said Naruto who was completely off guard.

"Good." without saying goodnight she went back to bed.

6 hours later

"Alright," Naruto said in commanding mode once again. "Lets split up and head out. Kimiko Hikaru take off your headbands from you eyes and leg we don't know what these guys look like. We don't want them following you."

They took off there headbands, Kimiko covered her eyes with a piece of cloth from here pocket.

The two team split up, one into the town and the other toward the Akatsuki base.

Fire County Border-Shojonoco Town-8:00

"Ok we've been walking out here for like ever where are we going?" Kimiko asked.

"I had a mission here once. There's a mobster here that was selling paper bombs and death pills illegally."

"Ok so?" Kimiko asked with a bored look on her face.

"So... this guy runs practically runs every illegal trade in the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth. And if there is a secret organization he would definitely be selling them weapons and materials."

"OH!" Kimiko said know longer surprised.

"Here's the place." Hikaru said.

It was a old run down casino called _The Chets._ When they walked in everything looked completely brand new. The floor was made out of the finest tiles which were pearl white and the furniture had looked like they were just bought from the store.

There were some prostitutes sitting around this one man with light brown hair wearing glasses. He had a tattoo under his left eye and had a very sophisticated smile. There were two buff samurai around him who he bought from the Land of Iron.

One of the samurai eyed both Hikaru and Kimiko and asked "What da hell do you two want wit d boss? He's not sellin' right now."

"We need to speak with him now." Hikaru said firmly his cold blue eyes digging into the two samurai's skulls.

"Stop lookin at me like dat, kid." The other samurai said reaching for his sword.

Hikaru whipped out his sword and stabbed the samurai in the stomach. The 220 pound samurai toppled to the ground with a loud _Thud!_

The tattoo faced man finally looked up wondering what all the commotion was. When he spotted Hikaru he smiled. "I recognize that sword anywhere. Hikaru! My friend how ya doin'? I see you still have that temper of yours. You owe me a new samurai."

"He's not dead." Hikaru stated flatly. "I have-"

"Who's the pretty green-haired girl, Hikaru?" the Mobster not even paying attention to Hikaru "Hey, girlie why don't you come sit next to me?"

"LISTEN KON!" Hikaru shouted knowing that was the only was to get his attention. "Before I say anything clear the room."

With a small hand movement everyone cleared the room. No questions asked. It showed how much people feared him.

"So what is it?" Kon asked.

"There's these guys... called The Rebellion. They used death pills. Your the only one I know who specializes in them." Hikaru stated.

"So your askin' if I sell to dem? I never even heard of dem." Kon said with a small chuckle.

"Your heart." Kimiko said for the first time.

"What that Honey?" asked Kon.

"Your heart skipped a beat when Hikaru said The Rebellion. And your muscles tensed up when you said you never heard of them. Your lying." Kimiko was walking closer to Kon.

"I'm not lying" said Kon with another chuckle. "I don't know who these guys are."

Kimiko extended out her hand to choke Kon until he spoke but Hikaru grabbed her hand at the last second. They both blushed then let go.

"Let me handle this guy, Kimiko." Hikaru whispered in his ear. Hikaru sat in a nearby chair facing Kon and said calmly, "Listen Kon, you know me. You know that I will chop every limb on your body starting with you toes and ending with your head if you don't tell me the truth. And I will make sure your conscious through all of it. I'm giving you warning because you helped me out in the past and sold me the sharpest blade I could ever get. Now I'm going to ask you again. Are you selling to an organization called The Rebellion?"

Kon was sweating like he had just been in a hot spring. He was shaking and looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"I swear!" Kon pleaded, "I don't know who they are!"

"So you fear them more than you fear me, huh?" Hikaru asked getting up from his seat and taking out his sword from its sheath. "Sorry about this Kon no hard feelings."

"Wait wait wait!" Kon screamed now crying, "I don't know much about them but they'd contact me every once in awhile asking for weapons and supplies! They wear these cloaks with these demon mask! They always have me send the stuff to the same location every 3 or 4 months! It's that akatsuki base but also in a Sunagakure!"

"Our friends are at the base right now. When was the last shipment you sent and where was it?" asked Kimiko.

"Two days ago! At Suna! It should be there by now! Here's a map of the routes I use and the drop off points!" Kon said now calming down and handing Hikaru the map.

"Is there anything else Kon?" Kimiko asked.

"No! They don't really reveal much and they hardly talk."

Kimiko knew he was telling the truth smiled and said "Thank you, Kon."

Then both Kimiko and Hikaru left. As they were near the hotel Hikaru stopped looked at Kimiko and said, "You know what I'm wondering. He never told us how they contacted him and how he contacted them. And we gave away the location of Naruto and Hinata! He could've told them where we are!"

"HOLY SHIT! YOUR RIGHT!" Kimiko yelled.

"I'll go get Kon you go to the base to warn Hinata and Naruto!" Hikaru said while dashing off.

____________________

Kimiko was at the base in 15 minutes. When she got there, there were three dead bodies and the entrance to the cave was closed off by rocks. Near the cave was Naruto's sage scroll.

_What the hell happened here? _Kimiko thought.

_Authors Notes: Ok, Ok! I know! There was no romance and barely any action. Just a lot of people talking I'M SORRY! I promise chapter 5 is going to be way better! I PROMISE!_


	5. Chapter 5 The mission part 5

Road of a Konoha Ninja

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Warning: i will make up a lot of fake japanese names please don't criticize my made-up names!

*This is my first first fan-made story. So please criticize and give me as much pointers as you can. Also I am dyslexic so I sometimes get words confused with each other so bare with me.

_Naruto Uzumaki has saved the Ninja world. After destroying Akatsuki and defeating Uchiha Madara, with the help of uchiha sasuke who has now returned to the village, who was disguised as the sixth Hokage, Danzou. Naruto has carved his name in Ninja History and is now a 25 year old Jonin. A hero, a jinchuriki, a sage, also know as Naruto the Great Sage. But danger still lurks in the darkness waiting for its time to rain terror._

Chapter 5- the mission part 5- My Rebellion

Former Akatsuki Head Courters- 10:22 A.M

Kimiko was at the base in 15 minutes. When she got there, there were three dead bodies and the entrance to the cave was closed off by rocks. Near the cave was Naruto's sage scroll.

_What the hell happened here? _Kimiko thought.

_________________

Outside Shojonoco Town- 3:56 A.M (7 hours earlier)

In the forest of Shojonoco Town seven figures spoke in the darkness.

"Were you in your team able to destroy the cave, Cat?" said the tallest figure.

"I'm so sorry but no.... we didn't expect the Konoha ninja to arrive so soon." Cat said. "One of them killed Keaono. It was Naruto Uzumaki."

"The man of a thousand clones, huh?" the tall figure spoke again, "This'll get dangerous. But I know personally how this man thinks. He'll come back later today to search the cave again. The seven of us will attack him directly."

4 hours later

"Alright," Naruto said in commanding mode once again. "Lets split up and head out. Kimiko Hikaru take off your headbands from you eyes and leg we don't know what these guys look like. We don't want them following you."

They took off there headbands, Kimiko covered her eyes with a piece of cloth from here pocket.

The two team split up, one into the town and the other toward the Akatsuki base.

Former Akatsuki Head Courters- 8:00 P.M

Naruto and Hinata appeared next to the Akatsuki base.

"Something not right," Hinata stated in a serious tone.

"I agree. The fissure from yesterday is gone and I smell smoke," Naruto said looking around.

Hinata spun around like a top and yelled "Get down!"

Naruto dropped to the ground. Seconds letter four kunai with letter bombs attached flew over his head and destroyed the tree's behind him.

"Naruto there's three of them!" Hinata yelled now activating her Byakugan. "Two of them are behind you!"

Suddenly two cloaked figure appeared behind and stabbed him with a dagger like swords. After being stabbed Naruto smiled. "_Clone Great Explosion Jutsu!"_

The cloaked figures were both caught in the explosion and were slammed against the stone wall behind him.

_Amazing! _Said a Monkey like demon mask thought. _He was able to create a shadow clone and explode it without making a seal. And he did it at lightning fast speed!_

But as he was thinking he did not notice Hinata appear from below him and give him a a quick two finger jab under his chin. "_Hyuuga Style: Body Paralysis jutsu."_

The Monkey Masked Figure dropped to the ground in a instant. His body was now permanently from his neck down.

Naruto appeared next to her from his hiding place, "Damn Hinata."

"He's not dead," Hinata said. She then leaned down and took off the mask revealing a young girl about thirteen or fourteen. When Hinata saw this her heart broke.

Knowing Hinata wouldn't be able to talk Naruto asked "What is the Rebellion and what are you hiding in this cave?"

"Hehehe" the little girl chuckled. "You'll know soon enough."

The next thing she did was the impossible. She took out a kunai and cut Naruto sage scroll away from him. She then did a back flip up performed quick seals and said "_Earth Style: Super Vibrator Force."_

Naruto and Hinata were the thrown into the cave behind them. Before the rock crumbled in front of them the last thing they saw was the girl collapse to the ground dead before her head even hit it. Obviously the strain from Hinata's jutsu to her body had killed her.

Inside the cave Naruto ran at the stones covering the mouth, created two rasengans (with no clones) and shouted "_Twin Rasengan!" _

The A ranked jutsu did nothing. When they hit the stones the instantly evaporated away. The stone must have been covered with some sort of barrier from the outside. These guys knew what they were doing.

"Can't you teleport us out of here?" Hinata asked.

"My body gets really strained when I do it. I needs a day or two before I can do it again."

"Damn it," Hinata whispered.

"Looks like we're stuck in here." Naruto stated.

"How long did it take you to figure that out, dumb shit." Hinata said obviously annoyed.

"These guys know about me a little two much." Naruto said ignoring the insult.

"What do you mean?" Hinata said.

"That battle.... that girl... I think it wasn't just to trap us in this cave but to take my sage scroll." Naruto said in a grave voice.

Hinata stopped and realized he was right. Only a few people new how dangerous the scroll was. Not only did it hold Naruto's sage reserve clones or every sage jutsu ever invented. It had secret maps and history never revealed to the ninja world.

"Well, whatever they're doing now... we can't do anything about it." Naruto said giving his signature smile.

Hinata ignored it the smile and coldly said "Let's find away out."

They had been walking for only 15 minutes in the dark cave and Naruto's talkative nature was beginning to surface. It had been such a long time since he had been alone with Hinata that he wanted to scream of joy. He wanted to ask so many question like _How long have you been a Jonin _or _Do you have your own Genin team _or _What have you been up to for all these years _or _Have you found somebody else....._

Naruto didn't ask any of this and just held his tongue.

When the reached the area of the last battle in this cave they both noticed something wrong. The two bodies... they had disappeared.

"Damn!" Naruto said with a snarl. "I knew there was something to hide about those bodies!"

"Wait. Do you see that the blood is being pulled into that direction." Hinata said while pointing to the left.

They followed the blood until they reached a large gate, one of the gate of Rashomon.

"How are we supposed to get through that?" Naruto asked. "I can use my rasenshuriken but that takes up way to much charkra... You have any idea's?"

As usual Hinata didn't respond to Naruto. She just walked near the nearest rock and sat behind it.

"Somebody's about to walk through the gate." Hinata whispered. "You better hide."

Naruto did as he was told. A couple seconds later two figures walked through the door carrying a unknown body. Naruto was about to jump out and beat the shit out of the figures but Hinata held his arm with a killer grip.

"That ones not Ko." Hinata whispered in a rush. "Ko's body is the important one. His body was different from Yanojo's."

Before the gate reappeared Naruto and Hinata zoomed into the new revealed opening. When they walked in it looked like they were in a completely different environment. The hot dusty floors were replaced with a white see through glass. The air was now cool and clean. And the walls... instead of having stones everywhere the walls were replaced with six bodies hanging upside down on the wall. All the bodies had there skin torn off showing there naked muscle tissue and the top of there skulls were ripped off showing there brains.

Naruto fell to the floor and vomited.

"I see you found my collection... How unlucky for me." A handsome man walked from the shadows. He wore no shoes or shirt only a long pair that cut off at his ankles. The mans hands were covered in blood and his six-pack looked like it was made of steel. His body was covered with odd shaped moving tattoo's and was about 6'6 or 6'7. He looked as if he was 30 or 35.

"Who the he are you." Naruto said now standing up.

"Ah... the great Naruto Uzumaki." The handsome man said ignoring Naruto's question. " I'm honored to be in your presents. You have such a beautiful girlfriend too. I just finished 'working' on a man with your same colored eyes."

At that Hinata lunged at him at full force.

"HINATA WAIT!" Naruto yelled .

But it was to late. The man side stepped her and said "Hyoton!"

Hinata arm froze instantly and she fell to the ground like a rock.

Naruto didn't know what shocked him more the fact that Hinata was taken down so fast or the fact that this man had just used a kekkei genkai that was supposed to be dead a long time ago.

"I'll ask you again." Naruto said barely containing his anger. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"I'll be honest Mr. Uzumaki. I'm a scientist. This my Lab. I'm leader of the Rebellion, a secret organization which is in every country that have ninjas in it. I'm not going to tell you our goals but I will tell you this... Don't Trust Anyone. Because everyone whether they know it or not is part of the Rebellion. Even you Mr. Uzumaki." The tall man said with a soft chuckle.

"I'll take you out in a second." Naruto said jumping towards him now forming a rasengan.

The man jumped back, but he did not notice that Naruto had created a shadow clone behind him and was about to be kicked by full force. The man grinned and instantly dodged by the surprise attack and easily destroyed the shadow clone.

_What the fuck!? _Naruto thought. _Does he have eyes on the back of his head. There's noway he should've seen that coming._

Naruto ran for Hinata and scooped her up in his arms. He then created four clones to fight the tattooed man as he hid behind a marble wall.

"Hinata are you ok?" Naruto asked incredible concerned.

Hinata was now sobbing and said "Naruto I'm so sorry! I should've listened to you!"

"Hey... It's ok. People make mistakes right?" Naruto said in his comforting voice. As he said this he whispered, "_Fire Style: Dead Heat Jutsu." _The ice on Hinata arm melted away. (Naruto's second nature type is fire.)

"Come out Mr. Uzumaki! I will find you!" The tall man yelled after he defeated all the clones. "Fine! I'll find you this way! _Byakugan!_"

His eyes turned white and vains popped out.

"There you are!" He said.

_WHAT THE FUCK! _Naruto and Hinata thought at the same time.

Then fifteen shadowed figures appeared out of nowhere.

Naruto smiled bit his thumb and said, "Only one thing to do. _Summoning Jutsu!"_

The lab was completely destroyed. The from the flying dust you could see the figure of a large toad. About 100 meters high. The toad had a giant axe tied on its back. It wore black gloves and a jacked with sleeves cut off and the collar was replaced by fur. The huge toad did not have to many warts and had three piercing under his left eye.

On top of it was both Naruto and Hinata.

"Why the hell did you summon me, Naruto!?" The huge toad asked in a angry voice.

"Sorry Gamakichi." Naruto said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6 the mission part 6

Road of a Konoha Ninja

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Warning: i will make up a lot of fake japanese names please don't criticize my made-up names!

*This is my first first fan-made story. So please criticize and give me as much pointers as you can. Also I am dyslexic so I sometimes get words confused with each other so bare with me.

_Naruto Uzumaki has saved the Ninja world. After destroying Akatsuki and defeating Uchiha Madara, with the help of uchiha sasuke who has now returned to the village, who was disguised as the sixth Hokage, Danzou. Naruto has carved his name in Ninja History and is now a 25 year old Jonin. A hero, a jinchuriki, a sage, also know as Naruto the Great Sage. But danger still lurks in the darkness waiting for its time to rain terror._

Chapter 6- The mission part 6- The End Battle

Former Akatsuki Head Courters (Now Destroyed)- 1:35 P.M

The lab was completely destroyed. From the flying dust you could see the figure of a large toad. About 100 meters high. The toad had a giant axe on its back. It wore black gloves and a jacket with sleeves cut off and the collar was replaced by fur. The huge toad did not have to many warts and had three piercing under his left eye.

On top of it was both Naruto and Hinata.

"Why the hell did you summon me, Naruto!?" The huge toad asked in a angry voice.

"Sorry Gamakichi." Naruto said with his signature grin.

The Akatsuki base was completely destroyed because of the summoning of Gamakichi. Ruble and plants were thrown everywhere. The tattooed man emerged from a pile of rocks, his wounds healing in seconds, he seemed like he was the only one who survived.

"Amazing Mr. Uzumaki!" He yelled with a huge smile. "Being able to summon such a huge creature! Reputation doesn't lie!"

He began to laugh. As he was laughing he also bit his thumb preformed a couple seals and yelled, "_Summoning Jutsu!"_

A huge puff of smoke erupted from the bottom of the tattooed man feet. Seconds later he was standing on a huge wolf like creature. The wolf fur was jet white and had moving tattoos on it body just like it's master. Its tail was replaced with a chain with a spoked mace on the end of it. It was smaller than Gamakichi but seemed to be more agile.

"Ok.. maybe you did summon me for a good reason." Gamakichi said backing up a little bit. "Who the hell is this guy, Naruto?"

"I've been asking myself the same question." answered Naruto not entirely focused on the conversation.

"What the hell is going on?" Kimiko said appearing next to Naruto. His sage scroll was tied around her back which relieved him. Next to her was a covered up figure about 5'9 or 5'10.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"When you summoned Gamakichi this was flung in my direction. It has the same body temperature as Ko's. So I'm guessing that is looks the same." Kimiko answered then went on. "I looked for other bodies like these but the rest seemed to have disappeared."

"Good work Kimiko." Naruto said. He was about to ask her where Hikaru was, when the wolf figure attacked.

It came at lightning speed and Gamakichi was barely able to dodge it. The wolf spun around now throwing its mace tail at them. Gamakichi took the axe off of his back and swung. The two menacing weapons hit each other, the sound was so loud that bird and animals ran/flew in the opposite direction in seconds. Gamakichi's axe cracked

Gamakichi jumped back again, "Naruto his weapon is way harder than mine, I need you to-"

"Already on it" Naruto said. "_Ram- Flying Swallow!" (Flying Swallow is a wind styled jutsu)_

Gamakichi's axe was instantly sharpened. A blue aura now came out of it and was making a chain saw noise.

The wolf flung its mace tail again expecting that to be the finishing blow. It was wrong. The new wind-chakra enhanced axe sliced through the mace like butter. But it didn't stop there. It then sliced right through the wolf at a vertical angle. The wold disappeared in a puff of smoke.

But then Naruto noticed something wrong. The entire time they were fighting the wolf the tattooed man was not on its head.

"Damn," Naruto mumbled, "He got away."

Gamakichi did not hear this and said, "Ha! The Toad Boss saves the day once again!" With that he put Naruto, Hinata, and Kimiko on a nearby cliff and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"So the I presume the mission wasn't accomplished?" Hikaru said in his usual cold voice.

Naruto grinned and said "Our mission was to find the bodies and figure out who the killer are. We not only did that but we found something that we need to alert all 5 of the great countries about. So no we didn't fail the mission. We actually did a lot better than what we were supposed to do."

At this Hinata smiled at Naruto. No matter what he was always able to find the bright side in a situation. Naruto looked at Hinata and asked, "Is you arm ok?"

She paused not knowing whether she should respond or not then said, "I'll be fine thanks to you."

At this both Naruto and Hinata blushed, Hikaru looked away, and Kimiko smiled.

"OK!" Kimiko said. "Let's head back home!"

_________________

Unknown Location- Unknown time

"Did you get all the bodies?" A tall figure asked.

"We were able to get 5 out of six of them." said figure from the darkness. You could hear the fear trembling in his voice.

"I'm disappointed in you, Dingo." said the tall relaxed figure. "I need all of them. I can't have anyone uncovering the secrets of them. Go back to the base and find the last one."

Dingo was about to fall over in fear when he said the next part, "I saw her... a blind girl.. she took the body. I think she was a student of Uzumaki's."

"And you didn't stop her?" The tall figure then sighed, "I had such high hopes for you, Dingo, What a disappointment."

Before Dingo could even protest his neck was slit from behind.

Konoha- Hokage Office- 9:00 P.M

"Good job. The four of you completed the mission with flying colors." Tsunade said. Tsunade still looked like she was in her twenties. She had cut her hair so that it was now barely touching her shoulders. After Danzou, the acting sixth hokage, was discovered of being Uchiha Madara and was killed by Naruto and Sasuke. Tsunade took up the role once again because Naruto was only a Chunin at the time.

"This Rebellion... sounds very dangerous. Especially the man who can use the Byakugan and Hyoton. We are giving the body you brought a autopsy tomorrow and we plan on intercepting the weapons and materials heading to Suna." Tsunade took a breath then continued. "And the Mobster, Kon, what happened to him?"

Hikaru spoke up and said, "When I tried to talk to him again.... I found that he was killed."

"Was his body in the same ways Ko's was?" Tsunade asked.

"No.." Hikaru said then continued. "They seem to only do that with special types of bodies."

"I see... this is very grave indeed." Tsunade said in a mournful voice. "Naruto Hikaru Kimiko Hinata all of you are dismissed. Good work. I need to discuss this problem with the head of Anbu right away."

Hikaru, Kimiko, and Hinata left while Naruto staid behind.

"Granny..." Naruto said, still never breaking the habit of calling her that. "That man we told you about...The one with the moving tattoos... he told me not to trust anyone in any village. He said that the Rebellion is everywhere even if we don't know it. What do you think that means?"

"I don't know, just watch your back ok Naruto." Tsunade said leaning back in her seat.

Before Naruto left the room Tsunade said to him, "I'm old Naruto."

"Hahaha I'm well aware Granny," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"I need a successor... I want you to be the 7th hokage. Konoha needs a strong leader like you, like your father" Tsunade said in a serious tone.

Naruto had, had this conversation many times with Tsunade and every time the answer was the same, "No. I don't deserve it. Give the title to Konohamaru or something."

"Naruto..." Tsunade said with a sigh. "You need to forgive yourself for what happened with Kakashi and Iruka. You made a mistake-"

But Naruto had walked out of the room before she could finish her sentence.

_I've made to many damn mistakes. _Naruto thought _I'm not going to make a mistake with the village._

_Authors Notes: Ok so what do you think of chapter 5 and 6. Pretty good right?! Anyways someone from team 7 will arrive in the next chapter. AND more of the past will be revealed. (But not to much)_


	7. The Deadliest Information

Road of a Konoha Ninja

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Warning: i will make up a lot of fake japanese names please don't criticize my made-up names!

*This is my first first fan-made story. So please criticize and give me as much pointers as you can. Also I am dyslexic so I sometimes get words confused with each other so bare with me.

_Naruto Uzumaki has saved the Ninja world. After destroying Akatsuki and defeating Uchiha Madara, with the help of uchiha sasuke who has now returned to the village, who was disguised as the sixth Hokage, Danzou. Naruto has carved his name in Ninja History and is now a 25 year old Jonin. A hero, a jinchuriki, a sage, also know as Naruto the Great Sage. But danger still lurks in the darkness waiting for its time to rain terror._

Chapter 7- The deadliest Information

Konoha- Naruto House- 10:01 P.M

Naruto walked into his house completely exhausted. He took off his Jonin uniform, headband, and scroll so slowly you'd think he was a slug. He fumbled through empty bowls of ramen on the floor and fell into his bed like a rock.

_Damn... _he thought _This was only a two day mission. Why the hell am I so exhausted._

_Maybe your getting weaker,_ a dark voice whispered from the shadows of Naruto's mind.

_Of all times... _Naruto thought, _What do you want, Nine-tails?_

_I've just came to tell you... I'm leaving soon, _The Nine-Tails Fox said with a dark chuckle.

_What the fuck are you talking about? _Naruto asked not really paying attention.

_I've found a new host. I'm not leaving yet. But I will, _Kyuubi said with a dark laugh that even made Naruto's blood curdle. _Im just here to warn you. And one more thing Naruto... don't trust anyone._

________________________

Konoha- Naruto House- 8:45 A.M

Naruto woke up with a jolt. He was sweating and painting considerable fast. It had been years since he had a conversation with the Kyuubi. It had been so long that he sometimes forgot that he was even a Jinchuriki.

"Maybe it was just a bad dream," Naruto mumbled to himself. But something in the back of his mind kept on telling him it wasn't.

Naruto then rolled out of bed and got dressed. He left his house with a cup of Ramen, when he saw Hinata walking towards him.

_I do not feel like getting yelled at right now, _Naruto thought.

"The hokage asked me to tell you to come to her office right away," Hinata said not in a cold voice but in a normal voice.

"Oh! Well cool. Thanks," Naruto said a little bit surprised.

Hinata began to walk away then turned around, "Naruto... umm I just want you to know that I'm still mad at you... but I'm willing to put the past behind me. We can still be friends but thats as far as it will get." Then she turned a corner and disappeared.

Naruto heart was broken and happy at the same time. It was broken because of how Hinata said that they could only remain friends. But happy because she just said that the could become friends.

Confused by emotions Naruto walked to the Hokage's office. When he found that Tsunade was drinking a glass of sake, while a pile of paper work was on her desk. Naruto couldn't help but smile at this.

"You need me for something?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto." Tsunade said with a devilish smile, "You just missed Sasuke and your student Nii."

"Nii!" Naruto said very surprised. "I haven't heard from him in months. How is he?"

"He's fine. Sasuke says he has much talent in anbu. I just sent both of them on the mission to Suna." Tsunade said then continued, "But you're not here to talk about Nii progress. As you know Shikamaru is in Suna at the moment as well... so I need you to help the I.D. (Intelligence Department) in there research with the body and information about this Rebellion. You being there will give them better insight."

"Lucky me," Naruto mumbled. He hated when Tsunade assigned him to the I.D. He had worked there once with Shikamaru to figure out his master Jiraiya's secret code of what Pain's secret was. When he did work there he felt incredible stressed out.

When he arrived there he found his former team 7 teammate, Sai, outside waiting for him. Sai's hair style was the same as it has been. His skin was not as pale and had now a light pinkish color to it. He wore He no longer had a seal on his tongue, and was now the Beta of the of the I.D. (Shikamaru being the Alpha)

"Sai!" Naruto said smiling.

Sai smiled back and said, "Hello Naruto. Are you ready to work today?"

"Geez... You still know how to kill the mood," Naruto said his smile now returning to a frown.

"I know your not very good at thinking, but we do need your help." Sai said still smiling.

"Not funny, Sai." Naruto said dully.

"But I read in a book that honesty is a great way to build a better friendship." Sai says now walking into the I.D. building with Naruto.

Naruto didn't say a word. Knowing that Sai was totally right. Honesty does build up friendship... or a relationship.

_Hinata.._ Naruto thought.

As soon as they walked in Hyuuga Neji walked towards them. Neji's hair was now cut very short, barely going over his ears. He wore a long sleeved blue blue robe with the Hyuuga symbol on the shoulder. He wore black paints and a black t-shirts. If you looked closely at his left hand you could see a engagement ring for Tenten.

"You came at the perfect time, Naruto." Neji said with his usual frown, "We are still scanning the body you brought us but we figured out something very important. The person you brought had a kekkei genkai and we believe that the killing style originated in the Land of Waves."

"Ok, so... How does kekkei genkai and the Land of Waves fit into all this?" Naruto said totally serious.

"All we know that it is possible a Hunter-nin did this. We need you two to look through the entire history of Hunter-nin's and the Land of Waves. I'll finish up the biopsy of the body." Neji said secretly not wanting to look at the disgusting thing again.

Naruto and Sai had been working over little more than a hour when Naruto discovered something. "Hey Sai," he said, "Check this out, did you know that Hunter-nin's would examine the brain because they believed it was the secret of learning about kekkei genkai's."

"Yes i already knew that. Why do you mention information the we BOTH knew about." Sai said in a unemotional tone.

"The bodies... even Hikaru mentioned this but they resemble the way hunter-nin work. Maybe this whole organization are like missing hunter-nin from Kiri." Naruto said then continued, "This guy said he was a scientist, he's obviously trying to figure something out. Maybe these bodies have a secret about them."

Sai could see where Naruto was going with this, "And since that type of science is banned in all countries. This man went rogue and took his little minions with him."

"And every missing-nin is kept in a countries bingo book! We could figure out who this guy is by the end of the day!" Naruto said getting more excited.

Hearing he commotion from the autopsy room Neji walks in with a sickened look on his face.

"What is it." Sai asked.

"This body doesn't hold a secret. It hold something very common just not for ninjas. It had a kekkei genkai."

"We already sorta figured that out, Neji." Naruto said.

"Why'd you say it in past tense." Sai asked. "A body always keeps it's kekkei genkai genes even if it's dead."

"Well if you let me finish!" Neji said trying to keep his cool from all the questions, "You told us that the man was able to use Byakugan and Hyoton. And that when you summoned Gamakichi, his wounds regenerated. Well the body I identified belonged to Jonolo Hirosma. He belonged to a clan from the Land of Lightning. His clans kekkei genkai allowed them to heal at a supernatural rate. Some of the clan member would live 'till they were 200 because it also slowed down the aging process."

"So what are you trying to say? This guy is from the Hirosma clan or something?" Naruto asked now confused.

"No!" Neji said now getting a little annoyed, "I'm saying this guy can steal kekkei genkai's from people just by studying there entire body and there brain!"

The room was completely silent. Nobody in the ninja world had even heard of that ability before. It was unreal. It was... sickening.

"So if what you said is right, Naruto," Neji said continuing, " This man has six different stolen kekkei genkai's."

"That's not the part I'm worried about, Neji." Naruto said shuttering a little, "We sent Sasuke over towards Suna. If that guy is there he WILL kill Sasuke for his Sharingan."

"Shit you right!" Sai said. When Sai swore you knew something bad might or was going to happen.

"We need to tell Granny!" Naruto yelled running towards the building.

"No wait, NARUTO!" Neji yelled.

Naruto stopped but didn't turn around. "Listen I'll go tell Tsunade and you go find a team to go over towards Suna. Then wait for me near the Gate until I give you the signal to leave."

As Neji said this Sai said, "Count me as part of the team."

Naruto turned around and nodded then headed off into Konoha.

_____________________

Land of Wind- Suna- 4:00 P.M

Two masked figures walked into a brown sand like office. One masked figure had a sad monkey mask on. While the other wore a angry falcon mask. The two bowed to the figure sitting at the end of the office.

"My advisor told me the information." The red-headed man said then continued, "This is very grave news. The Suna ninjas will help you in your investigation, Anbu."

The falcon masked stood up and said, "Thank you, Kazekage."

_Authors Notes: Yeah! I Know! Not to much happened in this chapter. I believe I could've made this better. But since I'm a damn triplet I have to share the laptop with my other two brothers so I don't always get all the time I need. Ok so the person from team 7 wasn't Sasuke or Sakura. It was Sai. I know I couldn't help it he's my fav character. But next chapter will be WAY BETTER! My idea for it is killer!_


	8. The Deadliest Information part 2

Road of a Konoha Ninja

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Warning: i will make up a lot of fake japanese names please don't criticize my made-up names!

*This is my first first fan-made story. So please criticize and give me as much pointers as you can. Also I am dyslexic so I sometimes get words confused with each other so bare with me.

_Naruto Uzumaki has saved the Ninja world. After destroying Akatsuki and defeating Uchiha Madara, with the help of uchiha sasuke who has now returned to the village, who was disguised as the sixth Hokage, Danzou. Naruto has carved his name in Ninja History and is now a 25 year old Jonin. A hero, a jinchuriki, a sage, also know as Naruto the Great Sage. But danger still lurks in the darkness waiting for its time to rain terror._

Chapter 8- The Deadliest Information Part 2

Land of Fire- Konoha- Hokage's Office- 4:00 P.M

Neji ran into the the hokage's office in a hurry. Shizune almost fell over as she was carrying Tonton into the room. Shizune looked exactly the same and wore the same thing except for the fact that her hair was longer and it was now slightly gray.

Tsunade was sitting at her office jugging down a bottle sake, when she looked at Neji with a slightly annoyed look.

"What is it, Neji?" Tsunade said siting up in her chair. Neji wasn't the type of person to barge into a room so she new it had to be important.

It took about ten minutes for Neji to tell Tsunade all the information him, Sai, and Naruto had found.

"This is very interesting...." Tsunade said while cracking her knuckles. "Someone does need to worn Sasuke. But I don't believe we need back-up. We can send a letter eagle to Suna to-"

"No, we can't do that!" Neji said raising his voice. Neji had just stepped over his bounds.

"And who said that I can't do that, Neji? Did Naruto say that? Last time I checked he wasn't Hokage." Tsunade said in a commanding voice the continued, "I don't know if you forgot but we have a strong alliance with Suna. Suna also has Ninjas, who would be happy to back up Konoha Anbu because of the fact that we saved their Kazekage. Sasuke is one of our strongest and smartest ninjas. He doesn't let pride blind him anymore, if he needs help he will ask. I have faith in him. Don't you?"

Neji bowed his head knowing what he did was very rude. "Yes, Hokage."

"The information about the leader of this organization being originally from the Land of Waves is much more important. We need to see how this threat originated. I am sending a team of You, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Sai, to the Land of Waves." Tsunade said while handing Neji four traveling passes, "This is a B ranked mission. You job is to figure out as much information as you can about the Hunter-nin and to search through the Bingo books for a missing-nin that seems to fit Naruto's description. You are the leader of this mission. Everyone on this team are Jonin I don't expect failure."

(_A.N- Ino just recently became a jonin last week. She was the last of the rookie nine to go Jonin.)_

"And what will I tell Naruto?" Neji asked now regaining his cool, "He has a team at the Gate waiting to leave for Suna."

"Disperse the team and send Naruto to my office." Tsunade said now looking out the window.

"Yes, Hokage,"

____________________

Land of Wind- Suna- 4:00 P.M

Two masked figures walked into a brown sand like office. One masked figure had a sad monkey mask on. While the other wore a angry falcon mask. The two bowed to the figure sitting at the end of the office.

"My advisor told me the information." The red-headed man said then continued, "This is very grave news. The Suna ninjas will help you in your investigation, Anbu."

The falcon masked stood up and said, "Thank you, Kazekage."

"Sasuke, take off your mask. I want to look at you in the eyes." The Kazekage commanded.

Sasuke did as what he was told. Under the angry falcon mask was a considerable handsome face. His hair was the same as it was when he joined akatsuki all those years ago He had a long scar that went from his ear to his chin. He had the usual Anbu tattoo on his arm and wore the standard uniform, His sword was a original, after his old sword was destroyed by Naruto he had Tenten forge him a knew one (once he became a citizen of Konoha again). This sword had a grey hilt and a grey scabbard but the blade was a dark red. He no longer wore a Konoha headband, still feeling ashamed of his past action.

"Yes, Gaara?" Sasuke asked with a small smirk.

"I don't want Konoha affairs to endanger this village. The second innocent people are caught up in this mess i want you to leave you to leave. As Anbu I want to make that as discrete as possible." Gaara said in his Kazekage voice but still returning Sasuke's smirk. Gaara was still small for his age he was about 5'9 at 25. His hair had grown to the point where it was now touching his shoulders. He had finally gotten enough sleep and the dark bags under his eyes have faded away. But now wore dark make-cup around his eyes to remind himself of who he is and who he used to be. He wore a scarf that covered his neck and wore a long sleeved black shirt and paints with a red outlines on the end of them. His Suna headband was tied around his left leg.

"I understand, Kazekage." Sasuke said leaving the room. With the shorter Anbu ninja following him from behind.

When they had set up camp a couple miles away from the village Sasuke took off his mask and sat down next to the fire he had made. He signaled for the monkey masked wearing anbu to sit opposite of him.

"Nii," Sasuke said, "You know you can take off your mask. Nobody is here."

The ninja just shook his head and sat down.

_Damn that's annoying _Sasuke thought_ Naruto said that this kid barely talked. But I've never seen his face once. Why'd I ask him to be my Anbu apprentice? I don't understand him._

"This is what we are doing tomorrow. It's obvious that this little transaction between Kon is this Rebellion is going to be done in a crowded area." Sasuke said while laying out a map of Suna. "There's not to many hiding places in Suna. So these three areas right here are the most crowded place in the village. We have no idea what time the transaction is going to start but we do know it will be in between 10 A.M and 5 P.M. Our job is not to interrupt this from happening but to ambush and interrogate them for information about this Rebellion."

Nii nodded his head in understanding. He then signaled that he would take the first watch.

_Damn that's annoying _Sasuke thought as he forced himself to fall asleep.

________________

Land of Fire- Konoha- Hokage's Office- 1 A.M

Naruto walked into the hokage's office incredible late and was not in the mood for hearing the fifth speak to him.

"What is it Tsunade?" Naruto said in a disrespectful tone.

"What the hell was that little stunt you tried to pull?" Tsunade asked tired from the lack of sleep, "You can't just send a team of Jonin randomly to back up Anbu! Who do you think you are?! Hokage?!"

Naruto didn't say anything. He just looked passed Tsunade into the window behind her.

"Naruto you are a very famous and strong ninja. You have more power over Konoha than you think. People listen to what you say. I can't have you challenging my word and I can't have other ninjas challenging it either." Tsunade closed her eyes then continued. "Naruto you've done this on more than one occasion and I'm getting sick of it. I will allow you to be back-up for Sasuke but only if he ask."

"What!" Naruto saying in a uproar. "Sasuke isn't going to ask for help! I should leave right now as his backup! This guy is strong and dangerous!"

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade said standing up from her desk, "YOU, NARUTO, NEED TO STOP BABYING SASUKE! HE IS NOT A CHILD! AND HE IS NOT YOUR CHILD. IT WAS CUTE WHEN YOU WANTED TO SAVE HIM WHEN YOU WERE YOUNGER BUT GET OVER IT! YOU SAVED HIM! YOU'RE A GROWN MAN AND NINJA! NOW GET YOUR HEAD STRAIGHT AND GROW THE FUCK UP!!!"

Naruto took a step back. Nobody had talked to him that way since Jiraiya. Ever since Naruto had helped greatly in winning the war against akatsuki. People have respected him greatly to the point he was basically in charge everywhere he went. But after those 6 sentences Naruto had realized he had been out of place for a while.

Tsunade calmed herself down, "Naruto... I know you mean well. And I know you care for your fellow konoha ninja. Ever since the Kakashi Iruka incident. You believe that you were responsible for there deaths but you weren't. And that's why you never accept failure. That's good but other times it's bad."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding, filled with grief. As he walked out of the room he said in a small whisper not even a dog would be able to hear, "But it is my fault. Nobody but me knows the whole story."

_Authors Notes: Ok so this chapter was the build up chapter. Not to much happened to YOU GUYS but to me it was beautiful! But next chapter one of my friends is helping me out with it so I think it's going to be one of my best! Quoting the reader Jadedsiren, Chow for now!_


	9. The Deadliest Information part 3

Road of a Konoha Ninja

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Warning: i will make up a lot of fake japanese names please don't criticize my made-up names!

*This is my first first fan-made story. So please criticize and give me as much pointers as you can. Also I am dyslexic so I sometimes get words confused with each other so bare with me.

_Naruto Uzumaki has saved the Ninja world. After destroying Akatsuki and defeating Uchiha Madara, with the help of uchiha sasuke who has now returned to the village, who was disguised as the sixth Hokage, Danzou. Naruto has carved his name in Ninja History and is now a 25 year old Jonin. A hero, a jinchuriki, a sage, also know as Naruto the Great Sage. But danger still lurks in the darkness waiting for its time to rain terror._

Chapter 9- The Deadliest Information Part 3

Land of Wind- Suna- Sasuke's Camp- 9:24 A.M

Nii was woken up harshly from a peaceful slumber. Sasuke had just poured water over the 16 year old boys masked face and now was shaking him to wake up and get dress. Lately Nii had been used to these rude random awakenings but still hated them. Ever since joining ANBU and becoming Sasuke's apprentice, Nii had been put through the hardest type of training imaginable. From disabling 12 paper bombs in 3 minutes to being forced into fighting every horrible genjutsu imaginable to learning jutsu he's never even heard of. Nii was regretting ever joining ANBU. He missed the care-free but hard training with his sensei, the constant bickering between Hikaru and Kimiko. He missed everything about just being a normal ninja. But of course he would never say any of that to anybody. Conversation just weren't his thing.

"Hurry up," Sasuke said in his usual cold voice, "We need to be in the three points before 10."

Nii put on his clothes in a hurry. He and Sasuke then burned there camp, destroying any evidence that they were there.

As they were running towards the village Nii thought of something.

Nii then signaled to Sasuke. He first pointed at himself then at sasuke. Then he held the number three with his fingers and pointed at the village which was speeding up towards them.

Sasuke understood what Nii meant. There was two of them and three places they needed to be.

"I have a friend who's going to be at the third location," Sasuke said flatly. Tempted to beat the crap out of his annoying apprentice.

Nii knew better not to ask anymore questions.

About 15 minutes later Sasuke showed Nii to his location and handed him a walkie talkie to wrap around his neck. Sasuke then disappeared to his location which was about 2 miles away.

After a while of waiting Nii heard Sasuke's voice from the walkie talkie.

"Testing. Area 2 are you ready?"

Nii gave gave a faint mumble into the walkie talkie showing that he was ready.

"Testing area 3 are you ready?" Sasuke said again.

"Yeah, I guess," said a irritated voice giving off a small yawn, "I can't believe you got me to do this Sasuke. This is such a drag."

Nii didn't recognize the voice but he knew better not to ask questions.

"Just keep your eyes open." Sasuke said.

Nii sat on top of a large apricot colored building. He looked down at the cheerful crowd of Suna citizens below. They all looked so happy, as if there was know pain in the world at all. Many Suna ninjas walked by, Nii believed he even saw the Kazekage's fiance, Matsuri, walking in the crowd. The Suna people seemed so open, so unprepared, they didn't even seem ready for a attack.

Nii was studying the people in the crowd so hard that he jumped as his walkie-talkie spoke.

"After these long four hours, I got something," said the irritated voice. It almost sounded like he had been asleep but Nii didn't comment, "An old man riding a donkey. I used transformation jutsu and asked what he was selling. He said he wasn't selling anything and he had water and food supplies for ninja troops near the border."

"Yeah and?" Sasuke said showing a rare moment of not understanding.

"Suna troops have retreated from the border and now had grass ninja covering it for them." the voice gave another yawn then continued. "And the mans not from here. He has dark skin like the people from the Land of Lightning. He made it pretty obvious he was a foreigner. This might be a trap Sasuke."

"I see him," Sasuke said ignoring the voices last comment, "I'm following him right now. Your right this guy is making it to obvious. But why?"

_BANG! Then_ there was a huge explosion near the Kazekage's building. Nii was closest to it and ran toward the huge explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked.

Before Nii could answer the voice answered. "It looks like a explosion near the Kazekage's building. I'm going towards it right now. You stick to watching the old man me and your apprentice will see what's going on."

Nii was surprised that this man was aware of his presence but didn't say much. He arrive at a burning building and through the chaos he partly lifted up his mask revealing mouth preformed three seals-_Dog-Horse-Rat-Water Style-Fountain Wave Jutsu!_

A huge accelerated stream of water burst through his mouth at a tremendous speed. The fire was doused and the people from the inside ran out in a panic.

Children were crying, adults were screaming but something wasn't right. Instead of running away from the explosion they were running towards it. And then Nii saw it... on the ground was a dark red-headed figure. The figure's eyes were closed and blood was spurting out of his mouth.

_Noway..! _Nii thought.

Before Nii could get a closer look at the man, he noticed a shadowed figure on top a building behind the crowd.

Nii ran at a incredible speed toward the building while at the same time building up his charkra to preform one of his strongest jutsus. He appeared behind the figure with a glowing blue orb in his hand. "_Rasen-"_ but before he could finish his sentence his body was completely paralyzed by a unknown holder. Nii fell to the ground and was barely able to look up.

"Who the hell are you?" said a deep voice. The voice seemed like it was slightly irritated. "Wait..your Sasuke's little anbu protege."

The binding around Nii's body seemed to settle and disappear. When he finally looked he saw a man smoking a cigarette. The man had long hair and it was formed in a pony tail sticking over his head, though some of his hair still went over his eyes. He had a beard and mustache which connected with each other. He wore the usual Konoha jonin outfit except his right arm sleeve was very long and went over his a hand, he didn't have any sleeves on his left arm. He wore his Konoha headband on his left arm and a Suna headband on his left. Also on his left hand was a wedding ring.

Nii recognized him immediately. _Shikamaru the Shadow Binder!_ he thought.

Shikamaru looked down at Nii with judgmental eyes. "If your thinking about taking a closer look at that body. I suggest you don't. We got other things to do. Where's Sasuke?"

Nii pointed to the direction outside the village, where you could see a bolts of lightning being flung in different directions.

"Looks like he needs some help," Shikamaru said putting out his cigarette.

Both Shikamaru and Nii both looked at the fallen man who was surrounded by the crowd of Suna citizens. Both hoping it wasn't who they thought it was.

_________________

30 minutes earlier

"After these long four hours, I got something," said Shikamaru. It sounded like he was just waking up, "An old man riding a donkey. I used transformation jutsu and asked what he was selling. He said he wasn't selling anything and he had water and food supplies for ninja troops near the border."

"Yeah and?" Sasuke said wanting more information from the genius leveled ninja.

"Suna troops have retreated from the border and now had grass ninja covering it for them." the voice gave another yawn then continued. "And the mans not from here. He has dark skin like the people from the Land of Lightning. He made it pretty obvious he was a foreigner. This might be a trap Sasuke."

"I see him," Sasuke said looking at the old dark skinned man, "I'm following him right now. Your right this guy is making it to obvious. But why?"

_BANG! Then_ there was a huge explosion near the Kazekage's building. Nii was closest to it and ran toward the huge explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked into the walkie-talkie.

"It looks like a explosion near the Kazekage's building. I'm going towards it right now. You stick to watching the old man me and your apprentice will see what's going on." Shikamaru said in a urgent voice. Sasuke winced at the word apprentice but didn't say anything.

Sasuke watched the old-man on the donkey who seemed to blend in with the panicked crowd. For almost five minutes the dark old man just stood there on his old donkey until the crowd disappeared. Almost immediately after, 3 dark shadowed figures arose from the ground.

Sasuke moved in closer to here what they were saying.

"It's all here," said the old man.

"Perfect," said one of the hooded figures. "Our men and women need weapons, foods, and materials to survive. The shipment came at the nick of time."

You could tell the old man felt uncomfortable, he was like a cat about to be dropped in a tub full of water. The old man seemed to be shaking a little bit.

"Did you guy really kill the-"

"Yes." said another hooded figure. The figure seemed to have rehearsed its lines in its head, "A war is coming in which nobody is going to be able to see coming. Except Rebellion. Attacking each village one at a time at this time of peace will make out take over even easier. And now with this great event. We've made ourselves international."

Another hooded figure stepped forward, "We no longer need your weaponry serves."

The old man seemed to gain some confidence at that, "My boss isn't gonna like that."

"You boss is dead," The hooded figure simply said. Then the old mans head fell to the ground.

Sasuke had a feeling that was going to happen. A organization like this telling so much information to a messenger, was unheard of unless they were about to kill them.

The three figure grabbed the supplies and moved towards the gate of the village which led into the open desert. Sasuke followed until they were outside the village. Then he attacked.

_I've got the element of surprise so I better not rush this_, he thought. As he thought this he began preforming seals _Dog-Horse-Tiger-Horse- Body Torture Technique._

Sasuke left hand became rotting skeleton hand in which a misty green aura was around it. He pointed his skeleton hand at the nearest cloaked figure, the person dropped to the ground in severe pain and started a agonizing scream. The figure was twisting and turning and seemed like he was being tortured by a invisible being.

The other cloaked figures turned around both taking out dagger-like swords.

"Who the hell are you?" one of them asked.

In his most menacing voice Sasuke replied, "Your worst nightmare."

_Authors Notes: I'm sorry! I had a really bad writers block and I kept on retyping this stupid chapter over and over again. Finally I came up with some good Ideas which will help me pump out some more chapters. Football season has just started so I can only make a chapter once a week. I hope you liked this chapter. I thought it was going to be good but whatever. Well later gators!_


	10. Good Things Don't Last

Road of a Konoha Ninja

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Warning: i will make up a lot of fake japanese names please don't criticize my made-up names!

*This is my first first fan-made story. So please criticize and give me as much pointers as you can. Also I am dyslexic so I sometimes get words confused with each other so bare with me.

_Naruto Uzumaki has saved the Ninja world. After destroying Akatsuki and defeating Uchiha Madara, with the help of uchiha sasuke who has now returned to the village, who was disguised as the sixth Hokage, Danzou. Naruto has carved his name in Ninja History and is now a 25 year old Jonin. A hero, a jinchuriki, a sage, also know as Naruto the Great Sage. But danger still lurks in the darkness waiting for its time to rain terror._

Chapter 10- Good Things Don't Last

Land of Wind- Suna's Desert- 2:02 P.M

Even though Sasuke took out one of the three cloaked figures it didn't make the battle any easier. Three masked figures fought each other at impossible speed, one anbu and two from the organization only known to certain people as Rebellion.

Sasuke preformed three seals at lightning fast speed _Ox-Rabbit-Monkey- Chidori!_

Sasuke's right handthen glowed into a mesmerizing blue color, soon after words a light blue electricity began sprouting from his hands making a loud chirping noise. He then lunged at the nearest cloaked figure ,who wearing a green demon mask, and plunged his signature jutsu into the green mask throat. Almost instantly the masked figure turned into a puff of smoke and the original demon masked leapt out from under the sand with a menacing punch to Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke flew up into the air ,with all the air already out sucked out of him, he barely had the strength to preform another set of seals _Ram-Horse-Snake-Dragon-Rat-Ox-Tiger- Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Missile Jutsu. _Sasuke the blew out of hismouth as a powerful and fast stream of fire came out. The flames were moving so quickly and with such intensity that almost seemed the they were white.

As the flames dropped down on the green mask figure, the other cloaked figure ,who was wearing a colorful demon mask of red, yellow and gray, jumped above Sasuke in order to attempted a strong hit to the beck of the head. This was almost accomplished but Sasuke pulled out his red-bladed sword and blocked the kick while at the same time stabbed through its left foot. But it seemed as if the colorful mask figure didn't even process the, it swooped around in midair and land a hard right kick to Sasuke stomach.

Sasuke couldn't even let out a gasp because of the kick. He landed on the ground and rolled down a hill of sand barely avoiding the kunai that were thrown at him.

_These guys don't play around,_ Sasuke thought. As he was trying to recover his strength while still avoiding attacks, he examined the two cloak figures. One was scorched on its entire right half of its body. The 3rd degree burns went from its neck to his hip. It looked like he had barely escaped, parts of his skin and clothes now laid on the dry sand. The other ones foot was gushing blood of large amounts. Both the cloaked figures stood upright, both ignoring there injuries as if nothing had happened at all.

_What the hell? How can they even stand let alone throw kunai? _Sasuke thought as he dodged another barrage of kunai. _I need to stop fucking around and end this!_

Sasuke had now regained his strength and now stood up.

"You guys are tough," Sasuke asked. If it was for his falcon shaped anbu mask the demons mask figures would've seen a smile. "Well actually....not really."

Sasuke then raised his head so the figures could see his mask completely. A gasp escaped both of them. There they saw the usual falcon masked man they had been fighting but something was incredible different. The empty eyeholes of the mask now glowed with a bright vivid red color. The center pupil of the eyes were a dark black around the pupil were three tomoes swirling around it.

In total shock the green masked figure stepped back and whispered one word, _"Sharingan."_

____________

Land of Water- Kirigakure (Kiri)- Ninja History Library- 2:30 P.M

"It was nice of the Mizukage to let us in here to help out our mission, this place is usually only reserved for Kiri Jonin and the Mizukage herself," Hinata said in her usual soft voice.

Sai, Neji, Ino, and Hinata all sat around on the table with a nice stack of books and scrolls around them. They were in a large circular library with stacks of books and scrolls in alphabetical order. The library was right next to the Elder Room in which all the high meeting were at.

When the four of the arrived to Kiri they were welcomed very warmly. Naruto had helped develop a strong relationship with the Land of Water during the war against Akatsuki and even after that Konoha had helped Kiri get out of the "Cold Period" in which Kiri suffered economically. Since then Konoha and Kiri have become very close allies.

"Well I wouldn't expect anything else. I mean there hasn't been any real big problem for almost five years now. So the countries are nicer to foreign ninja." Ino simply stated. Ino had grown into a beautiful ninja not just outside but on the inside to. She no longer judged people on there appearance or social class and now looked on the inside to find there true person. Doing that she gave her pursuit of Sasuke and was now dating Choji Akamichi and she was now truly in love. She wore a purple shirt the cut off at her chest and then a long light purple towel that went from her waist to her feet. She now wore her hair straight down without her beret.

"We've learned much on hunter-nin but nothing that fits what this guy is doing," Neji said the continued, "This mission might have just been a waste of time."

Sai nodded his head in agreement but couldn't stop but think that the Kiri was hiding something from them. Before he could think more into his thought a young bald headed women wearing a long blue dress and high heals walked through the door. Like many of the citizen of Kiri her skin was very pale.

"I'm sorry but your time here is up," she said. It looked like she was trying to attempted a smile.

Hinata, Neji, and Ino all began to stand up but while none of them were looking Sai pulled at a small red scroll and drew three mice. He whispered under his breath _Art of Cartoon Mimicry! _The three mice came to life and scurried into a nearby dusty corner. Sai then got up and walked out of the room.

_____________

Land of Wind- Suna Desert- 3:10 P.M

Shikamaru and Nii walked towards Sasuke in the dusty desert. Sasuke's falcon mask was slightly covered blood and it looked like it was partly cracked. There were three bodies around him. One seemed to be shaking vividly, another body seemed to be roasting and steam was coming off it, and the last was stiff and dead still.

Shikamaru cracked his neck at ket out a faint yawn. Scanning the three bodies on the ground Shikamaru mumbled, "Wow, it looks like you didn't need any help."

"I tortured information and over heard some of them." Sasuke said nonchalantly as if nothing had happened at all. Nii couldn't help but smile under his mask at this.

"What was the explosion about?" Sasuke said. "Or was that just a distraction. Shikamaru eyes seemed to change like a chameleon changes colors. "It's a little bit more that that, Sasuke. That explosion-"

Cutting him off Sasuke said, "I've figured out enough information to figure out where they are right now. You go back to Suna and calm down the situation there. Me and Nii are heading to there hide out. It's about a day away from here so we're leaving right now. We can't waste time Shikamaru. If something is bad enough send a messenger bird to Konoha."

Shikamaru shook his head in under standing. He gave a quick nod to Sasuke and Nii and then ran towards the village in chaos.

Nii was about to tell Sasuke what happened but as if he had read his mind he responded, "Don't tell me. I don't need something to distract me right now."

Sasuke began to run and Nii followed him, "Listen, Nii. Anbu focus on one thing and one thing only the mission. We're not like normal ninja teams who get distracted, we're here for a reason."

Nii shook his head. In understanding but also in guilt. _But what about those people we should be helping?_

_______________

Land of Water- Kiri- Ninja History Library- 1:14 A.M

It was pitch black in Kiri, not even the posted street lamps were visible. It almost seemed as if this village were haunted. A lone shadowed figure ran through the village heading for the Ninja History Library. The figure walked out of the darkness into the barely visible moon. It was Sai.

Sai knocked on the locked door once and heard twelve light feet scurry across the room. When the ink-made mice were close enough to Sai, he whispered _Ink Fusion Method._ The mice in the inside fused together to make a small ink monkey. The ink monkey was very strong and easily destroyed the lock on the door soundlessly.

Sai walked into the round room and began looking for clues, something that could help them. After about an hour of looking in the library and Mizukage's he concluded that Kiri really didn't have any records on this guy. But then he noticed a light the Elder Room. The light was so dim he was surprised he noticed it.

He moved closer to the room cautiously, when he finally heard voices.

"The Konoha ninja are leaving in a couple days. Telling them to leave now would only arouse suspicion," a voice said which sounded like the Mizukage's said.

"Are you sure they won't find anything?" a wheezing voice asked.

"I sure," The Mizukage's voice said with confidence, "We hid all the information in Catalosoko."

"Very well," Another voice bellowed. It sounded like it was coming from a large man, "Revealing to other villages about what we discovered would be the death of the Land of Water. We-"

"Someone's here," said the Mizukage.

With incredible speed a blond haired blur crashed through the wall went for Sai's neck and pinned him against the wall.

"So...how much of that did you here?" she asked with a eyes as cold as ice.

_Authors Notes: So this is my favorite chapter so far. I like how it was produced. There's gonna be a lot of stuff going on in ch. 11. Football season started and I just made the team so forgive me if not every chapter comes out on friday. Well thats about in later gators!_


End file.
